


Simple Pleasures

by rejected (surskitty)



Category: Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/rejected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So two guys walk into a bar....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

Gokudera glared at the bartender, then sat down next to Yamamoto.

"How the fuck did you even talk me into this?" he hissed, after ordering a drink.

"Maa, it's karaoke night --"

"It's a fucking karaoke bar."

"-- and drinks are cheap. I thought it'd be fun!" The 'and so did you' was left unspoken; Gokudera would have really punched him, then.

"I didn't fucking think there'd be people _staring at my ass._"

"Well, it is that kind of place, yeah...."

"Did you take me to a _gay_ karaoke bar."

"Did I? Haha, oops, sorry!"

"I will _so fucking kill you_."

The bartender watched, one hand up to his face to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, wipe that damn smug grin off your face."

"Oya? What grin?" He smiled innocently and winked, then returned to mixing drinks. Some of them might even be what people ordered.

"... ugh, whatever."

"... do I know you...?" Yamamoto said, watching the bartender.

"Of course you don't," he said, spiking someone's punch with a small bottle of vodka.

"It's just that you seem familiar, you see."

"I'm sure."

Gokudera scowled. "And who the hell do you know that would tend a gay bar."

"Well, there's the kid --" Gokudera choked. "-- and Lissuria would, though I don't think he'd sing, and the Varia kid would for money and -- wait, Mukuro?"

"Kufufu."

"Why the FUCK is that asshole running a bar?!"

"I have a camera, you see; it's very entertaining. Besides, it pays the bills." He shrugged genially, washing a glass.

"What bills?! You're -- homeless! And in a jar! In ITALY!"

"The ones I need to pay, of course."

"I don't even -- what the fuck -- just what."

"Smile!" Click.


End file.
